Ruffled Feathers
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: A prequel to "The Bird or The Thief." Something is happening to Raven. She wants Robin to help her-but will he?  COMPLETE


**So I said I wasn't going to write anything new for awhile...this isn't exactly new. I found an old story in one of my notebooks that I wasn't so fond of even after it was rewritten a couple of years ago. I took a look at it and realized that with a little work I could break it into both a prequel and sequel to "The Bird or The Thief." So here is the tale of what lead Raven to abandon Robin and seek out Red X.**

* * *

Ruffled Feathers

A prequel to The Bird or The Thief

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't set foot in a place like this-but this is no ordinary circumstance. She is sure guys normally wouldn't give her much more than a glance but tonight they flock to her. She wonders what the hell she is doing here as some guys break out into fist fights to compete for her attention. Raven looks up at one guy who breaks loose from the mob.

"Hey there."

She looks the guy over-sizing him up. "Hey yourself."

"Care to dance?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how."

"I could teach you."

"I would like that." Raven lets him lead her out to the dance floor. "I didn't catch your name."

"Kevin. So what do they call you when you aren't busy fighting crime?"

"Would you believe that my name is really Raven?"

"I'll believe anything you ask me to."

Raven smirks at him seductively as she presses herself against him. "Don't be shy-I don't bite...too hard."

Kevin eagerly accepts the invitation and runs his hands along her body feeling out her curves.

"You like?"

"Very much."

"So how does this dancing thing go?"

"All you have to do is move with the music."

"You mean something like this?" Raven moves in time with the blaring music as she grinds her hips against him?" After a few minutes she looks up at him as she feels his growing erection. "I must be doing something right."

"For some one who claims not to know how to dance you seem to know all the right moves."

"Why don't we find some place a little more private?"

"You read my mind." He leads Raven out of the crowed club. "Want to go back to my place?"

"Why wait?" She pushes him into a nearby dark alley way.

"What's the rush?"

"I need you." Raven shoves him against the wall and unzips his jeans as she presses her lips to his. She can feel her fangs lengthening and her hair growing down to her waist as she ravages his mouth with her tongue.

He pushes her away. "What do you think you are some sort of vampire?"

"No...I'm something much worse."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

With a low growl she forces him back against the wall as he tries to walk away. "I'm tired of waiting for the Boy Wonder to come around. I need someone now." She covers his mouth with her dark aura to keep him quiet. The look of fear in his eyes excites her as she takes on her full demonic form. Four red glowing eyes-white hair-red skin with black tiger like stripes-long claws replacing her fingernails. She hisses low as she leans close to his ear. "Do you like it rough Kevin?" She nips lightly at his neck-teasing him before she sinks her fangs in-drawing whimpers of pain. She doesn't suck his blood she just lets it trail down his chest as she rips his shirt open. "I like red-don't you?" She isn't even holding him back with her powers-he is frozen there with fear. She pushes him down on the ground and straddles him. Raven leans down and licks his left nipple before biting down-piercing it through with one of her fangs. She grinds slowly against him-still fully clothed. "Don't you like me anymore?" She slowly removes the leotard from her body-letting the fabric pool around her waist. "Does this help?" She waits a few moments-even takes his hand and rubs it across her naked breast but gets no response out of him. "No? Don't worry-I can fix that." She scoots back and rips his jeans and underwear-giving her better access to him. She runs her fingers lightly across his softened member-but still doesn't get a rise out of him. Raven bends over and mumbles a few magic words then blows a light gray smoky substance from her mouth over his cock. She looks up at him as he begins to struggle. "Don't fight it...I'm told it just makes the pain worse." Her dark aura barely muffles his cries as she leans down and runs her tongue across his hardening penis. She takes him in her mouth bobbing her head up and down. She has to hold him down with her dark powers as he struggles to get up and run away. Raven stands up-sliding the leotard off her body. She walks around him several times scanning him with her powers as she makes sure that he is a suitable mate. She stops looking in his eyes that beg for her to stop. She kneels down beside him touching his face with her hand-caressing it gently. He is very handsome-its a shame to waste such beauty she thinks. None of this ever would have happened if Robin had only heeded her call. She straddles him again-positioning herself just above his erect organ. "I promise you that your offspring shall gain eternal life through me." Raven presses her claws deep into his chest as thrusts herself down on him.

Raven awakens suddenly. She is breathing heavily and her pulse is racing. She frantically pulls the covers back and looks down at her skin. She draws in a shaky breath as she finds its the same dull gray as always. She brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and immediately freezes...something isn't right. Raven gets up rushing over to the mirror on the wall and glances over her shoulder as she turns her back to it. Her hair has grown down to her waist...just like it had in her dream before she had--she quickly leaves the room and rushes down to the bathroom where she throws up at the mere thought of what she did in her dream. When she can't throw up anymore she just sits there on her knees in front of the toilet. Its the fifth dream this week and they all keep getting worse. "They were all just dreams...oh Azar-please tell me they were all just dreams." Finally she gets up and goes down to OPS where she decides to make some tea to help calm her nerves. She stands there by the stove as she waits for the water to boil. Raven knows someone is going to get hurt if she doesn't find someone willing to fulfill her urges. Robin clearly has no interest or he would have given in already. Beast Boy...the changeling just isn't a suitable mate. Cyborg could be she thinks but him being mostly metal doesn't help her. She pauses as she thinks about Starfire-the alien princess is intriguing but she needs a man. She freezes when she hears the doors to OPS open.

"Is something wrong?"

She turns to see Robin coming down the stairs. She looks up at him for several moments. "You are just concerned about me aren't you? You don't want to give what it is that I need."

"What are you talking about Raven?" He last saw her only a few hours ago and he clearly remembers that her hair was cropped short like always and now he finds it down to her waist. "What happened to your hair?"

"Aaah...it was a spell. I decided to try something new." She quickly turns off the stove burner and rushes to the nearest exit. She can't take it anymore she has to find a mate before its too late and her dream come true. "I'm going out for awhile."

"Out? Its almost one in the morning."

She can't stop herself from turning around in the doorway-she has to give him one last shot. Raven leans against the exit very seductively. "You could come with me."

"I think I'll pass."

"You're loss boy wonder."

He watches as Raven leaves the room. "What is up with her lately?"

Beast Boy comes through one of the other exits. "I swear she's been in heat for weeks."

Robin. "Heat?"

He gets a soda out of the fridge. "Yeah-she is half-demon. I think she's into you."

Robin looks in the direction Raven went off too-he thinks maybe its time to find out exactly what is wrong with her.


End file.
